


Misunderstanding

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Prompt Fic, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ash introduces Eiji to Shorter, and Eiji gets the wrong idea.Sentence 6: “Are you trying to get me in a threesome?”





	Misunderstanding

Not that long after he starts dating Ash (Eiji still can’t believe that a shy, foreign student like him actually caught the eye of Ash, the coolest student at their high school), Ash says, “Hey, Eiji, would you like to meet my friends?”

Eiji smiles and blushes, fingers interlocked with Ash’s as they walk home from school. “I would… love that. You really want me to meet your friends?”

After all, he knows how much Ash’s friends mean to him.

“Sure I do. Fucking hell, Ei-chan,” Ash says. “We’re dating. You mean a lot to me. So it makes sense I’d want you to meet the other people I care about.”

“Thank you.”

So Eiji follows Ash through the streets of New York City, deeper into the backstreets.

When they reach Chinatown, Ash points to a restaurant and they head inside.

“Shorter, where the fuck are you?!” Ash yells, making Eiji jump.

Laughing, a boy exits a back room and wanders over. He is Chinese, and wears his hair in a purple Mohawk. He grins, his hands in his pockets. “Always the subtle one, aren’t you?”

“Oh shut up,” Ash says, smirking.

Shorter spots Eiji, and grins at him. “And who are you? Oh, are you Ash’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you. I’m Shorter Wong.”

Eiji shakes Shorter’s hand. “Okumura Eiji.”

And as he sees the way Ash and Shorter look at him, Eiji thinks of something. Does Shorter… like Ash too? And what about him?

“Are you trying to get me in a threesome?” he says.

Shorter bursts out laughing, and Ash’s eyes widen.

“Fuck, no, nothing like that, Eiji!” Shorter says through his laughter.

“Yeah, Shorter’s a great guy, but he’s not queer,” Ash says, his face hilariously red.

“Oh, sorry,” Eiji says, and he starts laughing too.


End file.
